The Time Traveler
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Amber Rose -Hermione Granger- fell on the moving staircase and was sent back in time. Amber allowed herself to break her own rule in getting close to the other students. How did she keep the time line safe? she broke her own heart... rated PG
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with a man I can not have. Wow, shocker there. Same sad story for so many girls and boys. But the reason I can't have him isn't the same as them. His not romantically involved with another. Nor is he a criminal, even though most believe he is. Neither has he crossed over to the other side.

I believed him to be my soul mate. My love, and my life. My heart beats only for him, and he knows this well. So how could he use my love? How could he twist it, and use it against me? After everything I've been through. After everything we've been through. He promised me a life together. He promised me the world.

But with all the promises he made. With all the things he has said, and done. All the loving moments, I cherish deeply, that left me feeling on top of the world. Kisses that left me aching for more.

* * *

><p>All of it came crashing down.<p>

My entire world in shambles.

With three horrible words.

"Filthy little Mudblood."

* * *

><p>These words were nothing new. I've heard them so many times before. But the difference is... I never expected him to say it to me. Yet hearing his silky smooth voice, filled with so much anger, so much hate. Sounding absolutely disgusted. Hurt me more then anything.<p>

This was the day my heart shattered into a million pieces, with no hope of recovering them. The day I gave up on everything. The day my life fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I will not be taking suguesstions with this story as it is completely written read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

sorry for really short most of my stories this one has many short chapters.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Rose Edwards stood on the edge of the bridge looking out across Hogwarts school Grounds. Tears spilling down her cheeks, her face drained of all emotion. Her eyes narrow down on the scene bellow in the main garden.

Students all wearing dress robes waiting for their diplomas. All ready to start their new lives. The irony. Today she should be down there with them. Instead Amber steps out onto the ledge, many people below now having noticed her. Her bushy brown hair, a messy as it dances in the wind.

One last breath, a deep sigh. "I loved you and you broke my heart... Goodbye my love." A scream escaped her lips as she jumped. The graduation ceremony forgotten as everyone ran to the bridge. As if there could possibly be something they could do to save her. In the rushing water caught on a rock was Amber's cloak. But nothing else indicating her survival of the fifty meter drop.

Remus Lupin, a sandy brown haired man who had been madly in love with Amber broke down where he stood. Their best friend James Potter, started to form a search party with the aid of the school's staff. The person who looked the most shocked was a tall man, with long black hair, his dress robes, contrasting with his pale completion. A stray tear he couldn't hold back spilled down his cheek. Taking all his effort to keep the dam up to prevent the flood of rising tears from breaking through. Severus Snape clutched the diploma he was holding and made his way back to the castle. Few students followed.

In the exchange student common room, Severus hurried up the stairs to Amber's private quarters as an exclusive exchange student. He'd been an idiot. Hurting her the way he had. Her bedroom was the same as it always was not a thing out of order, her OCD, meant her room was always kept in perfect condition. Sinking down on her bed, Severus let the dam break and the tears flowed freely. He lay back, and cuddled into her blankets that smelt just like her. Crying until he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Severus, I love you. It's because I love you that we can't be together." Amber said to Severus, as he held her in his arms. <em>

"_It's okay Amber... We can. We just have to keep fighting to be together. I love you so much." A long pause and Amber started to cry, at Severus's words. Her tears forming a wet patch on his school uniform. "Today we graduate. Today we shall start our new lives... We can do what we said we would. Move in together, raise a family..." Amber moved a hand over her tummy, a teary smile on her lips, that quickly faded._

_She attempted a new approach. "I don't love you Severus, Your nothing to me. This was all just some fun."_

"_Amber don't say that. You don't mean..."_

"_But I do Severus." Her voice now filled with venom. "I hate you. I hate you more then you'll ever know." Amber stood, with new found strength. Looking at the man she loved with all her heart._

_He looked at her his eyes full of hurt. "You're just a..." With a long pause he forces his face into a disgusted look. "Filthy Little Mudblood." Her face filled with pain as if she'd been slapped. The look on her face hurt him, but he tried not to let it show, yet the pain was there. _

_Amber took off she ran out the door and down the hall. Severus stood fighting the urge to give chase. He stood steeling himself and hardening his heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus finally awoke and made his way back to the Slytherin dorms he found on his bed, Amber's kitten "Fox" and a letter half underneath the small grey fluff ball. Severus moved over to the bed and picked up the letter. Part of him wished to throw it away and forget about it, the other wanted to open it, then, maybe then, it might help him to heal.

.

_Dearest Severus,  
>I love you, I do. With all my heart and soul I'm yours.<br>I'm sorry that things have turned out this way. Even though I feel guilty for hurting you, I wouldn't change a thing.  
>What we had was more then I could every have hoped for. More then I could have dreamed for and for reasons<br>I'm sorry I can't explain I must go.  
>Breaking up with you is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Without you I am nothing.<br>I know we had plans, and I wish so much that we could have gone through with them. A lovely house, a beautiful  
>wedding and no less then half a Quidditch team, of beautiful children.<br>What you said to me when I was trying to break up with you hurt me so much, but it doesn't stop how I feel  
>about you. It was like a dagger right through the heart. Severus you're my everything and leaving you broke my heart.<br>Severus, you are a great man. You could do great things. You just need to believe in yourself and stop hurting people.  
>Stop pushing others away.<br>I would have stayed with you, through anything, but now I can't do this. There is so much going on in the big picture,  
>I can't be with you. I want to so badly, I want to stay with you forever, but the world doesn't work this way and I<br>must move on.  
>In the end it's going to be easier to hate me. I know you probably already do and I'm sorry. Just know that no matter<br>what I loved you. I promised you I'd love you till my dying breath and it's true.  
>You'll forever own my heart.<br>Amber Rose._

The woman he loved so very much, was gone. She'd killed herself and even with her letter he still didn't understand why? He punched one of the stone walls, before quickly packing up his things. He'd just graduated Hogwarts and nothing now could stop him following his destined path. He'd already promised himself to work for the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Amber had just sealed his future, he'd been preparing to run away with her. How things change.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	4. Chapter 4

The school remained open for all who chose to stay for the funeral. With no body, but so many having witnessed the suicide Amber Rose was declared dead. A lovely ceremony was planned for that weekend in a special cemetery hidden by a curtain of trees on the outskirts of the forest.

Majority of the Gryffindors stayed, along with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. Slytherin however was only represented by on member. Severus Snape stood far back away from the group of mourners in the shadow of a tree.

Professor Dumbledore lead the ceremony. "We are gathered here today, to say goodbye, to a courageous bright young lady. Amber Rose Edwards, transferred to Hogwarts during her sixth year, previously she'd attended Stanford Academy for Witches and was top of her class. She should have graduated on the day of her death as the third highest in her year. Sadly sometimes these things aren't meant to be. So we must remember to look back at the moments we shared, commit them to memory, because throughout life, memories are all we have. Amber, we ask you to finally find your peace and move on, as we all must move on. Our hearts and prayers are with you. In Merlin's name, Blessed Be."

Not a dry eye was left as everyone stood to say goodbye, Remus moved up to where Dumbledore stood and took his place. "Amber... Amber, was one of my best friends. She taught me so much, in the short time I knew her. She helped me pass my N.E.W.T.s and helped me to accept that no matter how different you are from everyone around you, you're special and completely worth it. All you have to do is be yourself. Amber, I loved you. I loved you and I never had a chance to tell you, how much you meant to me. That is my biggest regret. I wish you had stayed, and I know I'll never understand why you're gone, I just wish you'd known how I felt." Remus moved back to his spot as silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

Sirius moved to the stand and taking a deep breath he started. "Amber, you were an important member of our group. We all loved you. You were kind and caring, so loyal that I sometimes wondered if you would of made a good Huffle... But you were also so smart. I don't think half of us would of passed our N.E.W.T.s without you, which made some question weather you'd have made a better Ravenclaw. But I knew, with all the courage you showed throughout your time with us, you were the best Gryffindor you could be. I would give anything to have you with us again. Sadly today I say goodbye, to a wonderful friend, caring peer and a loving sister. You will be missed, _Kitten._..." The last word barely a whisper.

Peter stood up and with his small voice he spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Amber, Thank you for all you taught me. Goodbye, my friend."

James moved up and Lily sat crying too much to speak so James spoke for both of them. "Before the Graduation Ceremony, all Lily wanted to do was find you and show you her ring. I asked her to marry me and Amber, we wanted you to remain part of our life for years to come. You were the sister I never had. Now you're gone I feel so upset I have trouble breathing. Amber your place in the world was with us and I'm sorry that none of us knew you were hurting. None of us knew of your pain. I wish you'd told us, so we wouldn't be here today. We love you Amber, never forget that we loved you." James went back to Lily's side and not long after the ceremony was over.

Dumbledore spelled the memorial stone, before leading the group of students away. Still in the shade of a tree Severus Snape walked over to the stone and made his peace. Reading the stone his strong wall broke and the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"_Amber Rose Edwards 1960-1977_

_Death is the golden key that opens the palace of Eternity"_

Severus used his wand to add to the bottom of the stone.

"_Amber Rose Edwards 1960-1977_

_Death is the golden key that opens the palace of Eternity _

_Our love will light my way your memory will ever be with me"_

Severus stood a moment longer in silence before speaking the words he had bottled up. "For years I'd been in love with Lily. Then you came along, you took my heart, and I fell for you, hard. Amber, you meant more to me then anything, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I honestly had to do what was best to protect you. I never wanted anything to happen to you. Now you've gone, and your right, it is would be easier if I hated you. You took your life, and I can never forgive you for that, but nor can I forget you. You made sure our love was secret. You kept me secret, from your friends, which will make this easier for me now. Goodbye Amber, I loved you once, I know it was a mistake that I'll have to live with." Throwing down a single blue rose, Severus left Hogwarts as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	5. Chapter 5

Across the world in Australia, Amber arrived at her destination getting off the cramped bus. She'd made sure no one would believe she had lived the 'fall' of the bridge in Hogwarts, but near the bottom waiting on a broom was one of the members of the newly formed Order of the Phoenix. The skilled flyer caught her and then the flew away to an apparition point, before apprariting to the national airport.

Walking across town with nothing but a small bag filled with personal items Amber went into the real estate agency to pick up the keys to her new house. She'd randomly picked the name of this quiet muggle town because even though it was small it had all the basics, Pre, Primary and Secondary schools, along with a tertiary education center, a supermarket, post office and a bus to the neighboring city.

After collecting the keys, Amber with aid of a map, walked across town to her new home. The house was a small three bedroom cottage, with a very Victorian design. Her little piece of heaven in the crazy world she lived in. The house had already been furnished and didn't take more then a few spells to clean it right up. Moving into one of the spare rooms she used her wand to paint the walls a soft lilac color, and transfigured the furniture to accommodate the growing life inside her. A cot, change table and cupboards suitable for the baby when it's born.

Amber went into the master bedroom and set up her photos and trinkets from her bag to make the house, a home. She may have left her life, and everyone she cared behind, but it still hurt. Looking at the photos of her and Severus smiling, the Marauders laughing and tackle hugging her, and her and Lily standing together in a sisterly hug, made her cry. The tears spilled down her pale cheeks for what must have been the thirtieth time since she'd left.

A huge part of her wanted to jump over the edge of that bridge for real. She never got to say goodbye. There was so much she wanted them all to know. But it had to be done. She broke her last tie and now she sat crying in her new home alone. The home she should have been sharing with Severus. She had different plans for her life. A fake break up and then when things cooled down she'd make her way back into his life after he'd done what had to be done. How she'd wished things had been different, but when he said those three words she knew he hadn't changed. Now she had the next eighteen years to raise a child and stay away from England and the wars to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber lay in her hospital bed attached to a drip and holding in her arms, the most valuable thing in her life. The pale infant suckled her breast and she smiled. For the first time in months her face stretched into a smile.

When a nurse finally took the baby away to rest, Amber summoned her strength and wrote a letter she knew she'd never send. Just to get her thoughts and feelings down on paper helped to relieve the horrible pain in her chest.

_Dear Severus,  
>our daughter was born today, shes so perfect. Soft black curls and bright blue eyes,<br>I'm sure they'll become black as she gets older. She weighed 7lbs 3oz and was 12.8 Inches long.  
>I wish you could have known, but after what you said I know that you hate muggleborns,<br>and that you'd never really accept her. She's the most perfect thing I've ever seen, but seeing  
>her reminds me so much of you. It hurt's to know that she's the only thing that I have left of you.<br>Her name is Lilith Eileen Edwards. I named her this for many reasons. Lilith means of the night,  
>and that's when we used to spend most of our time together. I chose to have your mother's name<br>for her middle name because I know she meant a lot to you. Sadly although I wish for her to have  
>your last name, it would mean that you'd be notified of her existence and I can't risk anything<br>happening to her.  
>I still love you with all my heart, I hope you know this.<br>Amber Rose_

* * *

><p>Waking up to the familiar cries of her darling daughter, Amber started her day. She'd adapted well the life of a mother and loved to look into the familiar eyes of her tiny girl. Although it gave her great sorrow to know that her child also belonged to her beloved Severus. She missed him so very much but today, today she missed someone else more.<p>

Looking at her calender while holding Lilith to her breast, she noticed the date. Having been watching the calender for months now, Amber know the day was coming. Settling Lilith down in a baby bouncer, Amber picked up a quill and inking it up wrote to her best friend, knowing full, well that this was just another letter she couldn't send.

_Dear Lily,  
>I congratulate you on your wedding day. I'm so proud of you both, I just wish I'd been there to<br>witness your special day. My darling sister, I wish you the very best in life and I know James will  
>always take care of you.<br>Missing you,  
>Amber Rose<em>

* * *

><p>The Mystic, newspaper arrived one morning while Amber was sitting drinking coffee. The main article printed described all about a newly invented potion used to suppress the natural instincts that werewolves get when the shift during a full moon. The Wolfsbane potion.<p>

A small smile briefly spread across Amber's face as she pulled across her writing set to write yet another letter she knew she'd never send.

_Remus,  
>I hope now that the Wolfsbane potion has been invented that this helps you with your problems.<br>But I urge you to remember, to never feel ashamed of who you are. You're special and you mean  
>so very much to me. I hope your looking after the others. By now I'm guessing Lily is pregnant<br>with her son Harry, I'm so sad that he wont grow up with Lilith, but I know that brave little boy  
>is going to be stronger then anyone can imagine. I miss you so very much.<br>Love  
>Amber Rose<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<br>Lilith has been growing quickly. She talks now, Moma and bot bot, not much more but it's a start.  
>She has six teeth, can crawl and walk with help. Her eyes as predicted have changed color they're<br>a deep black with honey gold flecks. She's a sweet angel and behaves really well for her nanny.  
>I recently got a job at a muggle school where I live, teaching students English Literature it brings<br>in a good amount of money, so Lilith and I can live comfortably. I've even started to write my own  
>novel.<br>Often I sit about and dream about how we had planed out our life and it only makes me miss you  
>more. I'm so thankful for our little angel I just wish you could have met her.<br>Amber Rose_

Amber smiled as Lilith's nanny Emily dropped Lilith off at the school when her class finished. It'd been a long day, but as she held little Lilith in her arms, her problems melted away. One of the students held back to ask about an extra credit assignment but as they noticed one of the other professors waiting to speak with her they left.

Professor Jason Anderson moved over the Amber and smiled, a toothy grin. "Amber, I was wondering if you and your daughter would do me the honer of joining me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"That's very sweet of you but..."

"Amber, you can't lock yourself away forever. It's just a meal, not a marriage proposal."

"I... I just can't Jason, I'm sorry."

Holding Lilith helped her to keep her full composure as she left the school to return home. But once Lilith was tucked away that night, safely in her cot. Amber went to her room and allowed the tears to flow. She knew accepting a dinner invitation wasn't such a big deal. But had she done just that and accepted, it would have eventually lead to something more. Something that she knew she would never again be ready for. Amber lost her heart when she left Severus, and he held it in his hands unknowingly even now.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Mystic _

_July 31st 1980 – Evening Edition_

_page 9_

_Guess who?_

_The newest in upcoming wizarding writers is a mystery. A new book series called The Time Traveler is written by 'A. Prince.' Yes we may know their name but nothing else has been reviled about the identity of this wonderful writer. Their stories though, one having been relieved and I'm told another few having been written and more on the way, tells a tale of a young girl who finds herself traveling back into time._

_The fictional work of A. Prince has already started to captivate thousands of teen witches and wizards, and is said to be the very best of tragic romance but filled with great humor and adventure. A little bit of everything to keep all audiences happy. _

Amber smiled reading the article printed in the wizarding newspaper then looking to the date, her smile fell. Looking over to Lilith who slept in her cot, a quick summoning charm and her writing gear flew over to the table before her. Inking her quill Amber started yet another letter she knew would never leave her Australian home.

_Dear Lily and James,  
>Congratulations on the birth of Harry, he's a lovely boy who will grow up to do wonderful things.<br>When we met, remember how I used to talk about my best friend and you'd say that I spoke  
>about him so much it's a shame you couldn't meet him? Well you have now officially met him.<br>I've known Harry since I was eleven. Don't worry it confuses me too. I love you three so very  
>much and I wish with all my heart I could see you all again.<br>Amber Rose_

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down Amber's face as she cried. She'd lost so much. Just to protect the ones she loved, she left. She had to protect them. Torn between her friends of her childhood when she was known by another name and her friends that became her family. The love of her life who hated her more then anything. He was right, she was just a 'Filthy Little Mudblood.' Amber hated herself. Hated what she'd done. She wished she could save them all.<p>

_Dear Severus,  
>please don't blame yourself for Lily's death. I know you loved her before me and that you still<br>loved her when we were together and I don't mind. I loved you anyway. I wish I could tell you  
>I'm not dead, but you'd never understand why I've done this. I didn't even belong in this time<br>and no matter __how much I tried to distance myself from you and Lily and the __Marauders,__ I  
>failed. I fell in love with you all. They're my siblings and you, my soul mate. So please I beg<br>of you don't blame yourself for Lily or me.  
>Amber Rose<em>

Tears splatted the page and smeared some of the ink. If it were anyone's fault for Lily and James, it was hers. She wanted desperately to save them. But out of everyone she knew she'd save. Saving Lily and James would destroy the world. There would be no hope in riding the world of the horrible dark wizard that killed them. Saving them would have destroyed the time line worse then ever.

What was worse then not being able to save her close friends was that she couldn't have Sirius proved as innocent for the crime. She had to live with the knowledge that her friend would suffer for years inside Azkaban.

_Dear Sirius,  
>I'm sorry that they blamed you. I wish there was something I could do but I've alted the time line<br>too much over the time I've been here. Please stay strong and know that Remus and I believe you.  
>We'll protect you no matter what.<br>Amber Rose_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mommy, It's time to get up." Lilith stood in the light of the doorway and watched her mother staring off into space. Tears streamed down her face and Lilith felt sad for her mom. It was the same every year on this day. For as long as Lilith could remember, her mother would take a day off from her life and spend the entire day in bed and as was tradition, Lilith was allowed to stay home from school.

"He was everything to me. Everything." Lilith sighed and went to put on the kettle to make her mother a cup of coffee. From the kitchen she could hear her mother crying out to no one in particular. "HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!" She wished there was something she could do, anything.

A small smile crept across her face as she took the freshly made coffee in to her mother. "Mom, I was wondering if you'd tell me about him? How you both met..."

"Well, to be honest my Princess, I met Severus when I was eleven almost twelve years old. I'd recently found out I was a witch and had gotten all ready for school with my parents. When I arrived at the school I was sorted into Gryffindor and the very next day I had a Potions class. The man teaching the class was the greatly feared, hard hearted Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape."

Amber shifted on the bed and sat up taking a drink of her coffee and continued. "For many years, my best friends and I grew to build a sort of hate for the man. But when I went back in time and met a younger, cuter Severus, all that dislike melted away, leaving only desire. I tried to fight my attraction to him for so long. I watched him from afar and it wasn't till he saved me from almost drowning that he even noticed me. I fought the urge to express any feelings towards him but when Professor Horace Slughorn paired us together for Potions class, we discovered we had similar interests. I fell head over heels." Amber smiled teary eyed at the memory and got out of bed to sit at her desk. Pulling out a new piece of parchment she began another letter to her beloved.

_Dear Severus,  
>I know that right now you're teaching at Hogwarts and watching a girl, Hermione Granger<br>grow up. You're shocked at how much she looks like me and are questioning my survival.  
>Wondering if this child is my own or somehow related to me. Well you always wanted to<br>know about my past so now you can live in it. Your going to be confused and I'm sorry I  
>could never explain this to you. I hope that you treat her kindly.<br>Amber Rose_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith lay curled up reading on her bed. It'd been a rough day at school. She'd used accidentally magic, lost her temper at a girl who was picking on her. Now she lay, escaping the world into a well written story, that had become popular in the country, a good fifteen years ago. The story was so familiar, as if she'd read it before, yet it was all so new.

_Hello, my name is Sasha. I was born in the future and had a rather normal life, well normal for a muggleborn. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland and found myself sorted into the noble house of Gryffindor. Graduated top of my class and during a special event at the school I'd been climbing the great moving staircase, wearing my time turner around my neck. I slipped and fell. As I was falling I remembered seeing my uneventful life flash before my eyes. The sound of a sickening, deathly crack, was the last thing I was aware of._

_After a long three months, living solely on magical life support in a coma, my eyes fluttered open, only to be met by a sandy haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. The boy was rather shy and not really a boy at all. He would have been maybe a few years younger then I, or could have even been the same age. He left quickly returning with a healer who checked me over. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. With all the damage that happened with my fall I lost my ability to talk..._

Absorbed in the story she was reading, Lilith barely noticed her mother placing a tray of toasted sandwiches and juice on her bedside table and closing the door. Amber shook her head as she thought of just how much alike her daughter and she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Severus,  
>It's almost time that I can return to Scotland, I know that we managed to save<br>your life along with countless others who should have died in the war. I both look  
>forward to and dread seeing you again. I'm bringing Lilith over so she can study at<br>Hogwarts. Teaching her myself has proven difficult over the years so, now that  
>the Hermione Granger, the me of my past is about to be have an accident with a<br>time turner. I'm packing up my things and preparing our daughter and myself to  
>move to Hogwarts. Lilith is by rights too old for Hogwarts but Minerva has promised<br>that she may learn on a special program just for her. As for myself I'm taking over  
>Transfiguration, and Gryffindor Head of House duties. With Minerva the Headmistress<br>she doesn't have time for either task and offered me the position.  
>I have no idea how people will react to seeing me again. I'm going to keep my name<br>as Amber Rose, for I am so very used to it and the girl I once was. Hermione Jean  
>Granger, she is no more.<br>I love you Severus, but after everything that's happened I know we will never be  
>together again, especially after what you said.<br>Amber Rose_

* * *

><p>Amber Rose sat in a thestral drawn carriage to Hogwarts with her eighteen year old daughter, Lilith. They'd always had a close relationship. The pair were more best friends then mother and daughter. Amber sat chewing her lip as she nervously fidgeted with her robes, while Lilith sat cuddling her new two week old kitten she'd rescued from being put down.<p>

Pulling out all her Gryffindor courage when the carriage landed and came to a stop outside the castles main doors. Amber stood leaving her trunk containing shrunken boxes of belonging inside as she allowed her pet Raven to fly free of the carriage and around the grounds. Lilith held her small charge in her arms wrapped up in a blanket with a bottle of milk in her robe pocket. A deep breath and Amber stepped out of the carriage, closely followed by Lilith. Trying to keep her breathing regular Amber headed up the steps and into the main Entrance Hall of the castle.

The war had ended only a few weeks prior and so many people filled the castle mending it ready for the new school year to come. Still the sight was captivating as ever, Lilith made sounds of amazement and Amber tried hard to keep the tears from flowing. She was home, for the first time in so many years she was home.

Leading Lilith through the many halls all the way up to the Headmistress's office, Amber waited patiently for Minerva to come down the staircase and greet her. The gargoyle allowed them passage up the stairs and Amber knocked on the door before opening it.

Inside Minerva's office sat a rather upset Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Amber stood still inhaling a sharp breath. It was them, it was really them. "Mom?" Lilith ask in worry as her mother paused in the doorway, alerting the room to their presence.

Harry turned in his seat looking at the two strangers at the door. A closer look made him take his glasses off to clean them. Placing them back on he looked to the older woman who looked so familiar. "Hermione?" Amber took a tight hold of Lilith's hand for strength. Minerva smiled, standing and moving over to the door taking Amber in her arms.

"My child, you have been so sorely missed." Minerva and Amber held each other as they cried a few tears. "Welcome back."

Ron stood from his chair looking rather angry at the intrusion. "I'm sorry Professor but I want to know what the bloody hell happened to my girlfriend."

Amber rather annoyed let instinct take over. "Language Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you to hold your tongue?" Ron looked at the woman in confusion.

Lilith looks to the redhead, "Don't worry, Mom does it all the time with me. She says she was taught her mother skills by the great Molly Weasley... Who ever she is..."

Ron and Harry look to each other then to the two people standing near the doorway beside Minerva. "What the hell happened to you Hermione? You look so... you've aged..." Harry barely managed to say.

"Roughly twenty years... The Hermione you know has just had an accident with her time turner and has gone back into the past. She became Amber Rose, an exchange student at Hogwarts and had a rather normal life... I don't wish to talk about it. I've changed all I could have without allowing Voldemort to win. I'm sorry that you both had to loose Hermione, but I'm not her anymore. Not to mention now that Hermione is gone,those who were saved to come out of hiding. We welcome back Fred, R... Remus, S..Sirius, and Sev... Severus... to the land of the living. " Amber had tears spilling down her cheeks, Lilith hugged her mother and her kitten. "Minerva, I'd like to retire to my quarters."

Minerva looked to the boys and then to Amber and Lilith. "Of course my dear, your quarters are where mine once were. But now the door is hidden behind a group portrait of the First Order of the Phoenix, the password at the moment is 'Unity' but of course your welcome to change it." One last look at the young men, who were still trying to process what had happened and Amber left with Lilith to go to their quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	11. Chapter 11

Lilith decided to take a walk in the castle grounds while her mother rested. It had been a long day. Lilith always worried about her mother. She'd had a difficult life, lost so many people she loved with the war. Only to have an accident with a time turner and have to relive the whole thing again, but the second time she'd had her heart broken and lost her closest friends. Yes she'd been able to save a lot of them, but she'd never been able to save her sister Lily or her brother James. Her whole group of friends were like family. Lilith felt great sorrow for her mother, knowing she'd done all she could to save everyone who could be saved. But still blamed herself for the deaths of her two good friends.

Walking along the grass Lilith thought about the stories her mother had told her about her past. One story took her into a whole new world as she sat down on a rock looking out over the lake, letting the story form in her mind.

"_Going back into Sixth year, the second time, on a rather warm day, when I studied with Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily, we were all sitting on the grass by the lake. Lily and James were snogging as usual, Sirius and Peter playing Wizards Chess, leaving me to help Remus with his History homework. One moment I was sitting down dressed in muggle clothes the next I stood up to grab something from my bag, but slipped and fell into the lake. The next thing I knew, everyone joined me. You know how terrible a swimmer I am, well almost drowned that day. I'd dove in too deep and no one noticed. I was terrified, trying to gulp in air but only getting water. I blanked out. The next thing I remember I met Severus Snape officially for the first time. He'd dove in after me and did mouth to mouth. Of course the only other person who knew what it was, was Lily so Severus found himself propelled back into the water by Remus. … Remus was always so... Protective of me. It was sweet." _

Lilith smiled at the memory of her mother's story and closed her eyes in the sun. Only opening them again because the sun was blocked from warming her. Standing over her was a man dressing in black wizarding robes, with long black hair and eyes as dark as night. He held in his hand a single blue rose. Lilith smiled at the strange man and her sneered.

"Hello Sir, it's a lovely day isn't it?" Lilith asked the man in her thickly Australian accented voice.

"What are you doing on Hogwarts grounds?" The man asked rather annoyed at the girl's presence.

"My mother is the new Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House. I'm studying here this year too." Lilith answered smiling the man glared at her again before leaving and heading off to the small cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gryffindors, they'll be the death of me..." Severus said as he stood before the memorial stone of his beloved Amber Rose. "Over the time we had together, I loved you so very much. What you did hurt me more then you'll ever know. Amber I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said. You were hurting me with your words and if I'd known that you weren't coping.. I would of found a way to help. So you could have stayed with me." Severus's eyes filled with tears and he allowed them to flow freely.

"I was ready to welcome death when they saved me. I was ready to be with you at last. I'd joined the side of the Light not just for Lily but for you. Don't you see? Everything I ever did. Everything was for you... Amber, when I thought I was going to die I made Potter take me memories, but that girl Granger, I made her look at me. So I could see you one last time. Amber, I will be with you again. This I swear to you." Placing down a single blue rose next to the stone. "I love you Amber..."

Wiping away the tears Severus walked up towards the castle, following the young lady he'd seen by the lake. The two entered the castle and she headed up the marble staircase, while he headed into the Great Hall for Dinner.

Sitting at the Staff table was none other then Remus Lupin. Severus was somewhat happy to hear that he had passed away, but obviously he'd been saved like himself. Now he had to endure another year of Remus's constant talk about Amber and how it was in someway his fault. Severus already knew it was his fault. He'd lost the woman he loved with all his heart because of what he said to her. What he called her.

Severus moved up to the Staff table and took his usual seat. One space was empty and the student tables were filled with repair workers. Everyone who was currently helping to rebuild the castle sat at the tables. The mysterious young lady with curly black silken hair walked into the room and up to the staff table to take the empty seat. Her confidence was breath taking, and her smile never reaching her eyes filled with worry.

Minerva turned to the girl beside her and started a conversation with her. "Miss Edwards, I presume your mother wont be joining up the evening?" Edwards? No he'd heard wrong? The Fates were torturing him again. First with his Amber's doppelgänger, Hermione Granger. Now with this beautiful young lady, who would be around Granger's age.

"Mother isn't feeling well and has asked a House-elf named Winky, to bring her, her dinner in our rooms." Minerva nodded and looked at Miss Edwards with a small smile. "Oh and Professor, please call me Lilith, Miss Edwards is my mother, and it always feels odd."

"Very well Lilith, how are you enjoying the castle?"

"It's very large... Did you know that in the cemetery there's a …." She was cut of by Minerva.

"Lilith have you met Professor Lupin?"

Lilith whipped her head around and looked to the sandy brown haired man. He had many grays in his hair, his robes were tacky and his face held many scars. "Lupin? R..R..Remus Lupin?"

Remus gave a small smile. "The one and only my dear. You Miss Lilith are from Australia?"

"Not exactly. I was born there, but my mother's family all came from here."

"And your father?"

"Mother doesn't talk about him much. My father is a very touchy subject for her, and I don't like seeing her cry. So I never push her for information." Lilith fidgeted with her long black hair and chewed her lip.

Soon after the meal was served. Severus and Lilith filled their plate with roasted lamb, vegetables and gravy, almost simultaneously. Minerva watched in mild amusement. Remus turned to Lilith and smiled. "So you know my name from somewhere?"

"My mother thinks very highly of you, Professor Lupin." Lilith lowered her voice as she spoke the next sentence. "Or should I call you Moony?" Remus visibly paled and Lilith stood from her plate. Looking to Minerva, "I'm sorry Professor, I'm too worried about my mother to have an appetite" Lilith left the hall quietly.

Remus looked to Minerva and Severus, before his voice shakily asked Minerva. "Did... Did_ 'She'_ survive?" Minerva looked to her plate and kept eating. "Did_ 'She'_ live?" Severus's eyes moved between Minerva and Remus before standing and leaving the room out the Staff door.

Catching sight of Lilith moving up the stairs slowly, Severus followed her. When she reached the portrait right outside her quarters, whispered something and the portrait swung open. She then turned to the man. "You do know stalking's a crime right?"

"I wish to speak with your mother."

"She's resting."

Amber sat on a chair near the doorway and turned at her daughter's voice. "Lilith honey, what is it dear?"

Severus heard the voice of his angel and pushed past the annoying young lady blocking the view. "Amber?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	13. Chapter 13

Amber froze at the sound of Severus's questioning voice. "Amber?" He asked in disbelief and she felt her breathing speed up. Lilith entered the room and closed the door. Noticing her mother's distress, she went into her mother's bedroom and returned with a bottle of calming drought.

"Mother? Here take this." Amber obeyed her daughter and downed the bottle, allowing it to calm her nerves.

"Severus. I.. I can explain..." Severus stood looking completely shocked. "Lilith can you leave us?"

"Yes Mother, but please don't over do it."

"Severus please take a seat."

"But you killed yourself."

"I did it to protect the ones I loved, you and the Marauders, and all the people from my past."

"I don't understand. We had everything planed out. You ruined it all. Then faked your own death."

"It was for the..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Severus, please. Just listen... That's all I ask." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Fine." Severus sat in a chair and looked to Amber.

"I'm going to start at the very start. I want you to listen and not interrupt. Then you may... leave... Do you understand?" Severus remained quiet and simply nodded. "When I was born it was in the year 1979." Severus went to say something but Amber cut him off. " My name was Hermione Granger and I lived a normal muggle life until I got my acceptance letter. That was the day things changed. I'd always been good with retaining knowledge and quickly became the top of my year and later I won many different awards due to my academics. I was placed into Gryffindor, although the hat had contemplated long and hard about placing me in Ravenclaw. I went through many trails in my life and stood by my friends every step of the way. I fell in love with a boy and he hurt me, I forgave him but when the war was over I knew I only loved him as a brother. The war caused me to loose my parents and my friends they each lost someone they loved."

Tears continued to spill down Amber's cheeks and she took a drink of water from her glass on the desk. "It was some weeks after the war, when I was wearing my time turner I slipped and fell off the moving stair case, only to wake up in the Hospital wing in your sixth year of school. My time turner miraculously still intact, but as we all know they only allow you to travel back in time not forward. I was trapped. I told Dumbledore my story and he took me in as an 'Exchange Student' and I made him promise to help me save all who could be saved."

Severus cut in, "Lily..."

"Couldn't be saved, if Lily and James lived then Voldemort would not have disappeared and we never would of won. I would have given my own life for them both. I loved them."

"Yet you faked your own death?"

"I needed to disappeared. I needed you to do what you've done. Without you a spy we would of lost and I hated knowing you had to live through it. But there was no other way. I was never supposed to love you. I couldn't help it. I fell for you and I wanted us to be together again one day, and then after what you called me. I knew you didn't want to be with me again. It truly did break my heart Severus. I was pregnant and alone. I wanted to be with you forever, but we couldn't. Our fate was decided before we even met."

Opening her desk draw Amber got out all the letters she'd written Severus over the years. "These are yours. Now, if you don't mind I need to rest." Severus snatched the letters and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilith sat on the rock looking out over the lake, watching the water ripple, as her kitten chased bugs on the grass near by. Hearing the sound of footsteps she sighed inwardly, she'd been waiting for someone to interrupt her peaceful thinking.

"I loved her..." Remus Lupin stood beside her and she patted a space beside her. Clearly the man had something he wanted to say and wouldn't leave until it was said. "Amber was the most amazing girl I've ever met. She had this laugh, that when you heard it, you couldn't help but laugh along with her. A smile that melted your heart and breathed the softest of butterfly kisses across your soul. I've never met another woman like her, and part of me knows I never will. She was my first love and she'll always be a part of me."

"You talk about her as if she's dead..." Lilith said in a small voice knowing that up until last Monday, he believed she was.

"She lied to us all, and she choose him. She choose him and never told us."

"She loved you all. Loves you all. Like sibling. But she loves him. She has always loved him. Nothing you say will ever change that Lupin." Remus sighed and walked away.

It wasn't long before Lilith's thoughts were yet again interrupted when she felt a presence rather then heard footsteps. Withdrawing her wand she swung around to notice it was just Severus, settling herself back into a comfortable position she waited for his words. They never came right away. But just when she thought the man was going to stay silent forever he spoke.

"Her letters... You're my daughter?"

"And she told me that you were the smartest one out of all her friends." Lilith said sarcastically.

"Yes you're definitely my child..."

"I'm hardly a child."

"Lilith.. I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up."

"Well maybe if you didn't hate Mother then you would have been."

"I've never hated her, I love …."

"She told me what happened. What you called her. You hate her and she hates herself. She loves you so very much, but what you said ruined her. It broke her down, and shattered her."

Severus grabbed Lilith by the arm and practically dragged her to her mother's memorial. Lilith read the memorial and shrugged.

"A stone, so what." Severus used his hands to pull the plant life away from covering the inscription he'd added.

"_Amber Rose Edwards 1960-1977_

_Death is the golden key that opens the palace of Eternity _

_Our love will light my way your memory will ever be with me"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong>

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	15. Chapter 15

Lilith and Amber stood together in the old cemetery along time. After Severus had brought Lilith here, she felt her mother should see it. Tears slipped quietly down her cheeks and she tried her hardest not to break down. For years she believed that Severus had hated her. Now she knew that he loved her.

Lilith left her mother's side when she noticed Severus walking towards them. "It took a long time to move past the belief that I had killed you. I loved you so much and after what happened I hated you for not telling me you were suffering, and I hated myself for never noticing. Then when you were breaking up with me it hurt, and I called you something I never wanted to say. And seeing you look at me your eyes filled with pain I couldn't bare it. I love you and you couldn't give me one good reason for us not to be together. Then that day I saw you on the bridge. I'd just received my diploma and was making my way off stage when I say you on the bridge. I thought you were enjoying the sun but it all changed as I watched helplessly as you jumped..."

"I had to do what was right and remove myself from the world. I was never supposed to love you but I couldn't help it. For that we were both punished and I'm still being punished. Everyday I wake up and I look at my daughter and I see the man I love. The man I can not have."

"Why can't you have me?"

"Because you do not love me any..." Amber's words were cut off with a kiss and it was truly magical. The kind of kiss where you heard bells and there were fireworks all around and the stars aligned.

Amber smiled a true smile and sighed in delight as she felt Severus's arms around her once again. Finally she felt she was whole. Her life had purpose and she was happier then ever before.

Severus pulled out a small box from his pocket and going down on one knee spoke quietly to her. "Amber, on the day of our graduation, I had prepared to give you this. But when we argued I was unable to. So now I want to ask you, I know we have both changed. But I still love you and I still want to be with you. Marry you, move in together and have our half a Quidditch team. Will you do me the honer of being my bride?"

"Yes, yes Severus. Always." Severus slipped the white gold ring on Amber's finger it shone with rubies, diamonds and emeralds. Tears of joy filled her eyes and the two shared a passionate kiss.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<br>**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked my short story, Please Review.**  
><strong>

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
